


Creepy

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: This is a little bit of nothingness, a snapshot of Tommy and Barbara together that has been sitting in my WIP folder for an eternity... it is brief, there is not much plot, but I thought I would share it anyway... otherwise it will just sit there with the thirteen others that keep nagging me to finish them.  It is definitely not one of my best - sorry!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I placed the lit candle on the lounge windowsill and looked out into the darkness. 

A shiver ran down my spine, and I tugged my cardigan tighter around me. I hated being in Howenstow alone, and the power cut wasn’t helping things at all.

I knew that I was being foolish, and if I were really worried then all I needed to do was call the estate manager and he would come, but he wasn’t the person I wanted.

I wanted Tommy.

I had never expected to be the kind of woman who couldn’t bear to be apart from her partner, especially as I had been self-sufficient before I had met him. Since we had been partnered all those years previously, Tommy and I had developed what some would describe as a symbiotic relationship. While I wouldn’t necessarily agree with them, what I did know was that being apart from him was painful; emotionally and physically.

I shook my head, mentally reprimanding myself for being so silly. Tommy was due back shortly, and nothing was going to happen to me. Crossing the room, I added another log to the fire, curled up in an armchair and lost myself in the flames.

Somehow, I must have dozed, because the next thing I was aware of was Tommy’s hands on my shoulders, his lips buried in my hair.

“Mmmm, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He lifted me from the chair and then sat down, settling me on his lap, his arms holding me securely. I’m sorry I’m late, how long has the power been out?”

“Too long. This place is far too creepy to be lit by candle and firelight.”

“Oh, I think there’s something quite romantic about it.”

“Not when you’re alone there isn’t.”

“But you’re not alone now.”

“No, I’m not.” I moved so that I was straddling his lap, my hands moving to cradle his face, one of my thumbs tracing his lips. “A fact that I am planning on taking full advantage of.”

“I do love you Barbara.” His voice was barely a whisper, his eyes soft and full of love.

“I know Tommy, I love you too.”


End file.
